The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Network engineers usually rely on network packet captures to localize network connectivity problems. Although effective, packet captures are usually not running at the time that connectivity issues occur. The network engineers typically initiate long running packet captures and/or try to reproduce the connectivity issues. The former approach is costly in terms of processing power. The latter approach is difficult and complex to perform since data center networks include many interacting components. Therefore, it is usually cumbersome to replicate a state of the network at the time that the connectivity issue occurred.